APOCALYPSE Hiatus
by hime-chan1301
Summary: Hiashi hyuga ayah dari Hinata Hyuga dan Neji Hyuga membuat sebuah serum yang dapat menambah sistem kekebalan tubuh,tapi bagaimana jika niat baiknnya yang ingin membantu orang yang sistem kekebalan tubuhnnya rendah malah berbuah kecelakaan FATAL bagaimana ceritannya? simak ceritannya CHAPTER 1 APDET [BAD SUMMARY]/ Hiatus sementara
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san nama saya hime-chan1301 saya author newbie di sini jadi minna mungkin belum pernah melihat hime di sini.

Oke tanpa banyak basa-basi saya persembahkan fic saya yang berjudul apocalypse#bener gak tulisannya hahahaha PLAK

**DISCLAIMER:masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing:naruto uXhinata h**

Catatan:ini fic langsung dari otak saya oke dan maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan kata-kata yang kurang jelas, maaf jika tidak bagus maklum masih newbie mohon bantuannya ya

**PROLOG:**

Sinar rembulan telah menggantikan sinar sang surya di atas langit sana, tapi ada sedikit keganjilan di tempat ini, di sini sangat sepi tidak ada lampu penerangan di setiap rumah gedung-gedung pencakar langit pun gelap gulita dan yang paling aneh adalah tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Jika anda bertanya pada diri anda sendiri mungkin anda akan mengira bahwa kota ini tidak ada penghuninnya namun jika anda berpikir kembali mana mungkin, ibu kota Negara HI tidak ada penduduknnya sama sekali padahal kota ini dikenal sebagai kota yang paling sibuk di antara kota lain di Negara HI

Tapi jika anda lihat lebih jelas lagi di sana bukan tidak ada penghuninnya melainkan mereka terlihat seperti mayat hidup, sebenarnnya apa yang terjadi mari kita lihat

**FLASHBACK ON:**

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa lavender tertidurlah seorang gadis di tempat tidurnnya jika kita lihat lebih dekat kita dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo sepunggung sedang tertidur lelap , tak lama kemudian ia pun terbangun karena mendegar jam bekernnya berbunyi

'PIP….PIP….PIP…..PIP…PI- CKLEK'dimatikannya jam wekernnya yang berbunyi, lalu sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnnya ia pun berucap "HOAMMMM sudah pagi ya" gadis itu pun menuju jendela di kamarnya lalu ia pun menyibak horden yang ada di jendela itu agar sinar mentari dapat masuk kedalam kamar itu lalu gadis itu berguman "apakah tou-san dan neji-nii sudah berangkat" # kalian pasti tahu kan gadis ini siapa

SKIP TIME setelah mandi hinata pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri toh tou-sannya dan nii-sannya sudah berangkat,hinata hanya hidup bertiga yaitu dengan tou-sannya dan nii-sannya karena Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu dikarenakan sistem kekebalan tubuhnnya yang rendah dari itulah makannya Ayah Hinata atau Hiashi hyuga dan kakannya neji hyuga membuat sebuah serum yang dapat menaikan sistem kekebalan tubuh seseorang,setelah acara sarapannya selesai ia pun melakukan kegiatannya seperti hari-hari biasa yaitu mulai dari mencuci baju kotor,mencuci piring,membersihkan rumah,dan merapikan seluruh kamar

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 04.00 sore karena ia pikir pekerjaannya sudah selesai ia pun hendak menelpon ayahnnya

**HINATA POV'S**

Huffttt lelah sekali diriku setelah berberes rumah, batinku sambil merebahkan diriku di sofa di ruang keluarga setelah ia bersantai sejenak ia pun menghampiri telepon yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnnya duduk dengan lihai jemarinnya memencet nomor, tidak lama kemudian di ujung sana terdengar suara bariton seorang lelaki paruh bayah.

"moshi-moshi"

"moshi-moshi Hinata-chan ada apa kau menelepon Tou-san,tou-san sedang sibuk"karena konsentrasinnya terbuyarkan oleh telepon hinata,hiashi pun dengan tidak sengaja memasukan cairan yang salah kedalam zat yang sedang ia kembangkan lalu zat itu pun meledak menjadi sebuah kabut atau asap

"halo tou-san apa yang terjadi di sana apa di sana ada sebuah ledakan"Tanya hinata sedikit panik karena mendengarka ada sebuah ledakan di sana, "uhuk-uhuk tidak apa-apa sayang ini hanya kecelakaan kecil sudah dulu ya nanti tou-san hubungi lagi"hiashi pun memutuskan sambungan.

Hinata pun merasakan ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinnya entah Karena apa,padahal tou-sannya sudah mengatakan itu hanya kecelakaan kecil.

**HINATA POV'S END**

**HIASHI POV'S **

Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk terdengar suara semua orang terbatuk di lab ini aku pun mengistruksikan seluruh orang untuk keluar dari tempat ini dikarenakan asap ini semakin menebal aku pun menghampiri neji untuk melihat keadaannya aku lihat keadaan neji pun tidak terlalu baik aku pun membantunnya untuk keluar dari lab ini.

Dikarenakan lab ini berada di lantai sepuluh dan harus mengunakan lift kami harus menaiki lift untuk turun ke lobby tapi karena ada asap kami pun menggunakan tangga darurat karena takut jika lift berhenti di tengah jalan , saat berada di jalan aku merasa sangat pusing dan mual aku lihat neji dan orang-orang lain juga merasakannya tak lama aku pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutku, mataku terbelalak saat melihat rekan kerjaku sedang memakan rekan kerjaku yang lain tak lama kemudian aku pun tak sadarkan diri

**HIASHI POV'S END**

Untuk sekedar menghilangkan pikirannya yang tidak enak ia pun menyalakan TV karena tidak ada saluran yang bagus ia pun menganti ke saluran berita karena daritadi saluran berita hanya menampilkan tentang cuaca di sekitar Negara HI saat ia hendak mengganti channel tiba-tiba saja berita darurat pun langsung muncul namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gimana minna bagus gak kalo menurut saya sih masih abal, ohh ya fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah game yang berjudul Resident evil pasti pada tau saya minta maaf jika FIC ini sangat gaje dan abal karena saya baru buat ini jadi kakyak gini saya jugi pusing mau nulis kayak gimana jadilah kayak begini HIKZ HIKZ HIKZ pundung di pojokan

Nah ini kan baru prolog jadi karakter kayak narut DLL kluar d chapter depan ocee….

Hamba tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh dari kalian para reader saya hanya meminta REVIEW dalam bentuk apapun mau saran,kritik,sampai flame pun tidak apa-ap karena menurut saya review dalam bentuk apapun dari kalian adalah inspirasi tersendiri buat saya OKE.

Sekian dari saya

Hime-chan1301

Seringai iblis

Bandung,30 Jul. 13

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san Author idiot balik lagi kali ini ini ada sedikit perbaikan yo semoga kalian suka

**APOCALYPSE**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO,naruto adalah karakter milik Author yang dibeli oleh masashi kishimoto**

**RATE:M gore, ada lemon gak yah?**

**Genre : Romance,Horror**

**Warning : Typos,OOC,Gaje,butut,abal**

**Note: kemaren belum dikasih tau kan umur-umur tokoh di sini**

**Hinata:19 tahun**

**Naruto:20 tahun**

**Hiashi :45-50 tahun**

**Neji :25 tahun**

**DESKRIPSI KARAKTER LAIN ADA DI CHAPTER DEPAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**hapter 1: Spread

Mata Hinata pun terbelalak karena wig pembawa acara berita itu lepas#ckckckc **BLETAK…. Reader:dikirain ada apa**

Mari kita tinggalkan yang di atas tadi,mata Hinata pun terbelalak karena melihat apa yang ada di layar TV yaitu seorang dengan tai lalat besar yang berada di jidatnya sedang menggali emas di hidungnya#**DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Author terbang ke angkasa karena di tembak pake nuklir sama reader**

**Sekarang serius**

**APOCALYPSE**

Sementara di tempat lain yakni Konoha Police Department terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berlatih menembak

'**DORR..DORR..DORR'** suara timah panas yang keluar dari Revolver milik pemuda bersurai kuning bagaikan buah duren."hei TEME lihat tembakanku tepat sasaran semua hehehe"kata pemuda bersurai kuning atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto,Naruto adalah angkatan termuda yang ada di Konoha Police Department dengan rekor tertinggi bukan karena tembakannya saja yang akurat tetapi Ilmu bela dirinnya juga tinggi dan Partner yang ia panggil TEME, Uchiha Sasuke juga sama seperti Naruto tetapi ia memiliki IQ atau kejeniusan yang di atas Rata-rata karena itulah ia ditempatkan bersama Naruto,sebab Naruto sering Gegabah dalam menjalankan Tugas makannya ia diberi partner yang berkepala dingin agar Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan dan bukan itu saja alas an Sasuke ditempatkan sebagai Partner Naruto tetapi karena Sasuke adalah Sahabat Naruto sejak SMP jadilah kenapa Sasuke dijadikan Partner Naruto padahal ada Shikamaru Nara yang juga jenius malah ia bisa dibilang orang paling jenius di Konoha Police Department .

"Diamlah DOBE aku juga bisa melakukan itu" cegah Sasuke tidak ingin kalah dari Naruto.

Naruto pun punya ide untuk mengerjai Sahabatnnya yang satu ini.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin melakukan **ITU **lagi" dengan penekanan di kata 'ITU' oleh Naruto

Muka Sasuke pun berubah menjadi merah padam dan revolver yang ia pegang pun bergetar karena ia tentu mengingat kejadian semalam di mana ia dan Sakura tunangannya melakukan ITU semalam

Naruto yang melihat tebakannya tepat sasaran pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA jadi kau melakukannya lagi ya hahah- _**DUKHHH**_ " Naruto pun meringis kesakitan karena Bagian selakangannya di tending oleh Sasuke

"ss-si-alan k-kau T-TE-MME aa-k-u b-isa mma-ndul jijika bbebegini" desis Naruto sambil menahan rasa nyeri di bagian selangkangannya

"Rasakan itu '**DOBE' " **kata Sasuke dengan Penekanan di kata 'DOBE'

**BRAKKK…!**

Bunyi pintu yang di buka kasar oleh Kiba salah satu anggota Konoha Police Department

"Naruto , Sasuke ada keadaan Darurat di sector 13 cepat kalian bersiap kita akan menuju ke sana" ucap Kiba sambil terengah-engah

"Bukan kah itu Gedung tempat yang sedang mengembangkan sebuah serum" ujar Sasuke

"Benar itu gedung tempat pengembangan sebuah serum kekebalan Tubuh, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnnya terjadi di sana tapi ini keadaan darurat" ujar Kiba menimpali perkataan Sasuke. Lalu Kiba pun melihat Naruto yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan di lantai

"Hei ada apa dengan mu Naruto" kata Kiba menanyai keadaan Naruto, "Selangkangan ku di tending oleh Sasu TEME aaaaaa" ringis Naruto,Kiba yang mendegar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa Sweatdrop

"oi Kiba bukannya ada keadaan darurat, jika begitu kita harus bergegas" kata sasuke datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu di mana Kiba berada

"I-iya lalu bagaimana deng-" perkataan Kiba di potong dengna cepat oleh Sasuke " Biarkan saja dia"kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan seringai Iblis, bulu kuduk Kiba pun berdiri setelah melihat seringai Sasuke.

Lalu Kiba pun ikut menyusul Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang memanggil namannya dan Sasuke "Kiba,TEME bantu aku " ucap Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri, lalu Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan latih tembak sambil berjalan mengengkang seperti orang habis sunat , Orang-orang yang melihat Naruto pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala

**HINATA POV'S**

Aku pun terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ada di layar Televisi , gedung tempat di mana Tou-san dan Neji-nii bekerja seperti habis terjadi pembantaian, air mataku pun turun akibat apa yang kulihat .tidak memedulikan apapun aku pun bergegas menuju garasi tempat di mana aku memakirkan mobil setelah itu aku pun melaju ke tempat di mana Tou-san dan Neji-nii berada

**HINATA POV'S END **

Sementara di dalam sebuah mobil Polisi ada Naruto dan Sasuke mereka sedang menuju ke sector 13 tempat di mana Ayah Hinata berada

"Hei Sasuke menurutmu apa yang terjadi di sector 13" kata Naruto sambil mengemudi kan kemudi di mobil itu # mobilnnya tuh kayak mobil polisi di amerika gitu

"mana kutahu DOBE diamlah dan konsentrasi pada jalan" sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas

Lalu keheningan pun kembali di dalam mobil itu, tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai pada tempat yang dituju setelah keluar dari mobil kedua pemuda itu pun terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat #mereka sedang melihat cewe sexy yang sedang mandi ckckck

Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan mayat orang-orang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di sepanjang jalan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah orang-orang mati itu sedang dikerumuni oleh orang lain atau tepatnnya sedang di makan #wahai para zombie ini sedang puasa mendigan lu jangan makan orang ckckckc

"Sasa-suke apa aku sedang bermimpi " Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar

"Tidak DOBE ini bukan mimpi" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit nada ketakutan dalam kata-katannya

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan di sini cepat kemari lah di sana berbahaya" kata seorang polisi dengan nada yang sedikit dikecilkan yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru

Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke .

"Semua orang di sana yang barusan kau lihat adalah mayat hidup" jawab Shikamaru. " apa maksudmu Shikamaru" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang di tinggi kan "jangan keras-keras BAKA mereka bisa mendegar" ujar Shikamaru "Tunggu jika mereka mayat hidup berarti maksudmu mereka itu zombie?" Tanya Sasuke "benar " jawab Shikamaru sambil melihat keadaan sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok

"Sial,mereka mendengar teriakan mu BAKA " guman Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan Revolver

"Dari mana kau tau jika mereka peka terhadap suara" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil revolvernya

"itu karena aku sudah mengetaui tentang mereka" sahut Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan revolvernya kearah zombie terdekat lalu ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dibarengi Naruto dan Sasuke "bidik kepala mer-","tunggu jangan tembak ayah ku " teriak seorang gadis bersurai indigo yakni Hinata "jangan tembak ayahku" ulang Hinata sambil menangis

Hinata pun menghampiri Hiashi atau lebih tepatnnya zombie hiashi "Tou-san apa yang terjadi hiks..hiks" kata Hinata sambil terisak melihat keadaan ayahnnya yang sangat mengenaskan kulitnnya pucat,ada banyak bekas gigitan di badannnya dan mulutnnya berlumuran darah"aaararara rawr aaaa" erang Hiashi.

Baru beberapa jalan mendekat ,Hiashi langsung menerjang Hinata

1 meter

50CM

**DORR… **

Terdengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari revolver Naruto , Hinata pun shock dengan apa yang terjadi Hinata pun langsung jatuh terduduk

**HINATA POV'S **

Aku pun shock dengan apa yang kulihat barusan Tou-san ingin menghampiriku lalu tiba-tiba seorang polisi berambut kuning menembak Tou-san ku .

Aku pun jatuh terduduk, tak lama kemudian aku pun pingsan .

Lalu saat aku membuka mata aku dapat melihat duren hah duren, lalu aku pun mengucek mataku agar dapat melihat lebih jelas ternyata itu bukan duren tetapi seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning, tunggu rambut kuning aku pun kaget karena ternyata dia yang telah membunuh Tou-san ku

Lalu aku pun menguncangkan badannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan HIKS..HIKS kau membunuh Tou-san ku hiks..hiks"kataku sambil menguncang tubuhnya , ia hanya diam dapat kulihat matannya sendu

"Maaf" katannya ,apa hanya maaf setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Tou-san ku

**PLAK** aku pun menamparnnya"Kau bajigan kau membun-" ,"Cukup nona kau tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnnya"kata pemuda berambut seperti nanas "Apa maksudmu" kataku

"Hhhh biar kujelaskan" kata pemuda berambut nanas sambil menghela nafas

"Yang kau lihat tadi bukan lah Tou-san mu" , "Apa maksudmu yang tadi bukan Tou-san ku" ujar ku kepada pemuda berambut nanas "Yang kau lihat tadi adalah mayat Tou-san mu atau yang lebih jelasnnya Tou-san mu sudah mati sebelum Naruto menembaknnya", "Harusnnya kau bersukur masih dapat hidup karena Naruto telah menyelmatkanmu"

"Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin hiks…hiks…hiks…hiks" aku pun menangis terisak,lalu pandangan ku pun memudar

**HINATA POV'S END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Bagaimana minna udah lumayan bagus belum ceritannya,kalo masih jelek atau ada yang kurang gpp saya bisa maklum **

**Ooo iya yang kemaren ngereview THANKS banget ya , sorry reviewnnya blom bisa dibales soalnnya aku sibuk oke**

**Chapter depan bakal ngeflashback apa yang sebenernnya terjadi sebelum Naruto sampe ke lokasi ,sama apa yang terjadi setelah Hinata pingsan**

**dan mungkin chapter depan apdetnnya 2-3 hari ke depan soalnnya mau dibuat panjang plus biar lebih bagus dan tidak seperti chapter sebelumnnya terlalu terburu-buru oceeeee….**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung , 31 Jul. 13**

**Seringai iblis khu..khu..khu**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**khu…khu…khu Author idiot balik lagi kali ini dengan chapter yang baru tentunnya khu..khu..khu**

**APOCALYPSE**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto adalah milik Author yang dibeli oleh masashi kishimoto-SAMA**

**PAIRING:Naruto X Hinata**

**GENRE:Romance,Horror**

**WARNING :JELEK,ABAL,TIDAK BISA DIPAHAMI,OOC DLL**

**NOTE:**

**Sasuke : 20 tahun**

**Shikamaru : 23 tahun**

**Kiba : 21 tahun**

**Sakura : 20 tahun**

**JAWABAN DARI PERTANYAAN DAN SARAN ANDA AKAN SAYA BALAS DI AKHIR CHAPTER**

**Chapter 2 : Zombie!**

**FLASHBACK **

#ini yang terjadi sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke datang

"Sial mereka terus berdatangan dari dalam gedung,sebenarnya mereka mahkluk apa?","Mana kutahu,coba saja kau arahkan ke mahkluk itu, bodoh dan berhenti lah mengeluh" jawabnya

"Harus di tembak di mana Shikamaru?"dengan nada polos pemuda itu bertanya, pemuda itu pun menepuk jidatnnya karena ke bodohan rekannya yang satu ini "Apa kau lupa apa yang kau pelajari di akademi HAH?"jawab Shikamaru dengan nada itu pun mengingat ingat apa yang ia pelajari di Akademi "Oooo ya tembak kakiknya untuk melumpuhkannya" jawab pemuda itu enteng

Pemuda itu A.K.A Kiba menembak kaki salah satu zombie,tapi nihil tidak ada itu pun ingin menerjang Kiba tapi belum sempat ia mendekat Zombie itu sudah tumbang terlebih dahulu karena kepalannya sudah ditembak oleh Shikamaru terlebih dahulu

"Huffftttt yang tadi hamper saja Arigatou Shikamaru"

"lain kali jangan ceroboh,dan satu lagi sepertinnya kelemahannya ada di kepala jadi coba saja bidik kepalannya" sambil mengarahkan Revolvernya ke kepala Zombie yang lain

"**Dorr… crassshhhhhh" **bunyi peluru dari Revolver Shikamaru menembus kepala zombie yang lain.

"Hmm jadi kelemahannya di kepala ya" jawab Kiba sambil mengarahkan Assault shotgunnya ke salah satu zombie "Tapi kurasa dengan ini tidak perlu **DORRR….."**suara Shotgun yang melepaskan timah panasnnya "Hahahaha"Kiba pun tertawa seperti orang kesurupan, Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Kiba hanya Sweatdrop

"Dasar maniak senjata" guman Shikamaru dalam hati

"Shikamaru,datang rombongan tas mayat"sambil menyiapkan sebuah Granat

"Bodoh jangan gunakan itu","**KLIKK…** terlambat Shikamaru aku sudah mencabut pelatuknnya"

"bodoh kau , cepat lempar benda itu dan kita keluar dari sini" sambil berlari Shikamaru menyeret mayat seseorang,entah untuk apa

"Kiba cepat lari" kata Shikamaru, Kiba pun menyusul Shikamaru tak lama bunyi sebuah ledakan terdengar itu tandannya Granat Kiba sudah meledak

"Hosh…hosh …hosh yang tadi hampir saja"Kata Kiba sambil terengah-engah ,"Hei untuk apa itu Shikamaru " Kiba menunjuk mayat yang diseret Shikamaru

"Mayat ini akan Kugunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian para Zombie itu " jelas Shikamaru pada Kiba."Bukan kah itu terlalu kejam Shikamaru walaupun mereka sudah mati tapi kita setidaknnya kita harus mengubur mayat nya"

"Memang mau kau kubur di mana mayat ini?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ehh,iya juga ya hehe" jawab Kiba sambil mengaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal

Shikamaru pun menghela nafas,lalu Shikamaru menyuruh Kiba mengumpulkan mayat yang ada di gedung lalu mengumpulkannya di jalan .Tak lama kemudian Kiba pun selesai melakukan perintah yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku mengumpulkan Mayat-mayat lalu menaruhnnya di jalan?" gerutu Kiba sambil menunjuk mayat yang telah ia kumpulkan

"Bukan kah sudah kubilang untuk sebagai pengalihan para Zombie itu"

"Kiba sebaiknnya kau melaporkan ini ke markas pusat,dan suruh mereka mengevakuasi penduduk"perintah Shikamaru pada Kiba

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?", "Aku akan menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke di sini, mereka mungkin bisa mati jika aku tidak memperingati mereka"Shikamaru pun menyuruh Kiba agar cepat member keadaan ini pada markas

Shikamaru pun memilih bersembunyi di gang sempit sambil mengintip pergerakan di sekitar gedung itu. Tak lama kemudian zombie-zombie keluar dari gedung itu para zombie itu memakan mayat yang di bawa Kiba dari dalam gedung

Dengan tidak disengaja Shikamaru menendang sekaleng minuman kaleng bekas,"sial" runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati,lalu saat ia melihat apa yang ada di balik tembok ia dikagetkan karena seluruh Zombie tadi sekarang sedang menuju ke arah nya ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah dan berpikir 'peluru di Revolver ku hanya ada 8 dan peluru cadangan hanya tersisa 4 jika kuhitung peluru ku hanya 12 dan jika kulihat lagi sepertinnya zombie itu banyak sekali KAMI-SAMA tolong aku' seakan doanya terkabul tidak jauh dari gedung itu terdengar Alarm mobil yang berbunyi para zombie itu pun mengikuti asal suara itu berasal

Shikamaru bernafas lega karena doannya terkabuk#mungkin

Lalu saat ia melihat kebalik tembok ia dapat melihat beberapa mayat yang tadi Kiba kumpulkan mulai hidup lagi "sial bagaimana mereka bisa hidup lagi" batin Shikamaru, "Tunggu jika kulihat mereka tidak memiliki luka di kepala dan yang tidak hidup memiliki luka dikepala atau kepalannya hilang, jadi begitu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kelemahan mereka memang di kepala lalu mereka peka terhadap suara " Guman Shikamaru salam hati

Lalu mayat yang hidup kembali itu memakan mayat yang masih tergeletak di jalan

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil mendekat,ia berpikir itu pasti Naruto dan Sasuke , dugaanya benar itu memang Naruto dan Sasuke lalu ia memanggil dua orang itu untuk ikut bersembunyi

**SKIP TIME…. # kelanjutan yang tadi tau kan**

**Ini langsung aku lanjutin ampe yang Hinata pingsan okeee…**

Hinata pun tak sadarkan diri,Para zombie yang mendegar tembakan tadi pun menghampiri Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri, tapi belum sempat mereka mendekat Kepala mereka sudah berlubang terlebih dahulu **'DORRR…DORRR…DORRR...DORRR…cklek cklek', " **Sial peluru ku habis hei Nanas, Teme bantu aku tembak para zombie itu aku akan membawa gadis itu" Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun sadar dari lamunan mereka. Mereka pun membantu Naruto menembak Zombie itu lalu Naruto mengendong Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri ala Bridal Style

"Hei Sasuke,Shikamaru ayo apa yang kalian tunggu kita harus segera keluar dari sini" sambil mengendong Hinata, Naruto pun membuka pintu mobil di belakang lalu mendudukan tubuh Hinata di Jok belakang

"Baik, ayo Sasuke kita pergi dari sini kau tidak ingin jadi santapan mereka kan " Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang bersama Hinata

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Naruto, Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju pergi meninggalkan gedung itu.

"Hampir saja kita mati di sana, apa kalian baik-baik saja Shikamaru, Sasuke"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"ya" ujar Shikamaru

"Syukurlah"Naruto mengelus dadanya karena merasa lega rekannya tidak terluka

"Shikamaru sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan di mana Kiba?"Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan pandagan meminta penjelasan

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi soal Kiba aku menyuruh ya melaporkan kejadian ini kepada markas pusat" terang Shikamaru pada Sasuke

"Jadi begitu,Dobe sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas kita"

"baik "jawab Naruto

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**NARUTO POV'S**

Ku pandangi gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di ruang kesehatan di markas ku ini,Jika kulihat wajahnya manis dulu manis kataku tidak mungkin

Lalu pandangan ku berubah kea rah jam yang berada di tanganku ternyata gadis ini sudah pingsan selama 3 jam

Aku pun merasa lelah dan mengantuk karena menunggu gadis ini dari tadi, aku pun berniat untuk membasuh muka dan membuat kopi. Tapi sebelum aku mencapai pintu aku mendegar lenguhan dari gadis yang berada di ranjang

Ku lihat gadis itu sudah membuka matannya .

**NARUTO POV'S END**

"Enghhhhhh" Hinata membuka matannya setelah tiga jam lamannya ia pingsan , lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan bernuansa Putih. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut Kuning A.K.A Naruto

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata "Kau sudah sadar" lalu ia mengambil air putih yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang Hinata terbaring "Minumlah kau belum minum sejak kau pingsang" Naruto menyodorkan gelas itu ke Hinata menerima gelas itu dan meneguk air itu sampai habis"Arigatou emmm","Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto" ."Arigatou Naruto-san" Hinata berterima kasih sambil memberikan gelas itu kembali "sama-sama errr namamu siapa heheheh" sambil menerima gelas yang Hinata sodorkan "Hinata,Hyuga Hinata" "sama-sama Hinata"

"emm Hinata aku minta maaf soal ayah mu " kata Naruto dengan Nada menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa itu bukan salah mu lagi pula tadi kan kau menyelamatkanku"jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis,Naruto pun jadi mematung karena senyuman Hinata '_**manis sekali' **_batin Naruto

"Emmm Naruto-San, anda kenapa?" Hinata mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya di depan muka Naruto

"ehhh t-tidak apa apa hehe,errr Hinata kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu panggil saja aku Naruto "Naruto menginstruksikan Hinata agar memanggilnya Naruto saja

"iya Naruto-S.. maksudku Naruto"

"Bagus " jawab Naruto sambil menaruh gelas yang ia pegang di meja

Seakaan teringat sesuatu Hinata pun langsung turun dari ranjang tempat ia terbaring

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku harus menjemput Nii-san "

"memangnya nii-san mu berada di mana?"

"Nii-san berada di gedung yang tadi tempat di mana Otou-san bekerja "

Naruto yang mendegar jawaban dari Hinata pun terkejut

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ke sana Hinata"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menjemput Nii-san" Hinata pun hendak menuju pintu tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu di tarik Naruto

"Percuma kau ke sana di sana sudah tidak ada apa-apa selai Mayat hidup" jawab Naruto seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata

Hinata pun menangis kembali namu tak disangka Hinata Naruto memeluknya

"Sudahlah jangan memangis kau terlihat jelek jika menangis"Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata lembut Hinata yang dipeluk seperti itu pun tambah menangis tersedu-sedu

"Hinata kau istirahat dulu saja aku ingin keluar sebentar"Hinata hanya menganguk pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto

Naruto pun keluar dari Ruang kesehatan ia pun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah dengan sedikit pemanasan

Lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di Sofa dekat komputer yang di operasikan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dia adalah Ino

"Hei Ino apa ada perkembangan dari Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru

"belum ada kabar apa pun" jawab Ino

"lama sekali anak itu apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada anak bodoh itu"Shikamaru berguman sendiri sambil berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mondar mandir

"hei Shikamaru diamlah aku pusing melihat mu mondar –madir seperti setrikaan saja,duduk dan sabarlah"tegur Sasuke

"Benar Shikamaru kau seperti setrikaan"timpal Naruto

"Diamlah durian"hina Shikamaru

Perempat siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto "Apa kau bilang NANAS"

"Aku bilang duriang memang kenapa"

"kauuuu!"

"Diamlah Nanas,Durian"

"DIAM KAU PANTAT AYAM..!" jawab mereka berdua serempak

'**KRING…KRING…KRING...' ** suara telepon bordering

Shikamaru pun mengangkat telepon itu

"Moshi-moshi" sapa Shikamaru

"moshi-moshi, Shikamaru ini gawat markas pusat tidak percaya kalau kejadian di sector 13 itu nyata"

"apa maksudmu Kiba" Tanya Shikamaru bingung

"markas pusat tidak percaya bahwa di sector 13 mayat hidup kembali mereka malah menertawakan ku saat aku menceritakan nya"

"APA!"

"lalu bagaimana dengan penduduk, SIALLL…!"

"ya sudah Kiba kau kembali kemari dan bantu kami mengevakuasi penduduk"

"ya aku akan segera ke sana " jawab Kiba

" Naruto,Sasuke kita harus mengevakuasi penduduk" jelas Shikamaru

"APA!" jawab mereka berdua serentak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh selesai juga chapter ini gomen ne masih pendek Chapter ini soalnya harusnya ini chapter aku terbitin besok kalo gak lusa tapi karena aku melihat Reviewnya yang WOW aku jadi semangat,**

**Errr kalo kalian lihat kenapa di bagian atas deskripsinya banyak dan di bawah deskripsinya sedikit soalnya Author buru-buru nulis nya ngantuk soalnya aku udah 4 jam aku depan laptop tapi Cuma bisa buat segini Gomen ya QQ**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Lightning Mc'queen: makasih ya udh mau review masa sih udh bagus hehehe , iya ini udah apdet**

**Dilaedogawa12 : masa sih keren aku jadi tersipu hehehe,YOSH fave aja gk papa HOHO nih udh apdet**

**Black' Crow' ZeeZee:ini udh apdet HOHO**

**Ayzhar : Hinata gak di apa-apa in kok Cuma di pretelin Bajunya khu…khu…khu hinata:Kyaaaaaa Author mesum di jyuuken, Hinata tinggal sama siapa? Hmmm kyknya selama alur fic ini mungkin Hinata tinggal kantor polisi hehe liat aja nanti chapter depan oke**

**Melianamikaze : ckckck dikejar zombie gak bakal di makan kok zombienya lagi puasa CKCKCKC ini udh apdet**

**AcHmad IrFan 99: makasih ya hehe**

**The Naruhina Story: iya nih Author blom sempet bisa bikin panjang soalnya sekolah tuh pulang jama tiga belum lagi ada EXTRAKULIKULER jadi pulang jam 4 truss kan otak author tuh beku jadi susah buat cerita kayak gini HEHE**

**Waraney: sip ini udah lanjut**

**Yukori Kazaqi: oke senpai tapi kalo aku boleh nanya yang setelah percakapn itu kayak gimana HEHE # GEPLAKED **

**Sekian balasan review, yo simak terus ceritannya yo**

**Note: kira-kira adain lemonnya gak yah mari di pikirkan oleh minna-san semua**

**Sorry kalo masih jelek soalnya ini apdet kilat karena Review kalian semua yang membuat saya semangat hohoho hmmm chapter depan aku apdetnya gk bisa kilat kayaknya soalnya di bagian Chapter depan mungkin akan agak rumit plus biar panjang ceritanya OCEEEEE….**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,01 Aug. 13**

**Seringai iblis khu..khu..khu**

**Jangan Cuma baca doang review juga dong hehehe #maksa PLAK**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh minna-san Author balik lagi nih Cyaaa...**

**Reader:Kata nya gak bakal apdet kilat -_-V**

**Author: tadi nya sih maunya begitu tapi karena Review kalian Author jadi bersemangat deh hohoho**

**APOCALYPSE**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto adalah milik Author yang di beli masashi kishimoto**

**GENRE:Romance,Horror**

**Pairing:Naruto X Hinata**

**Note: Di review ada yang nanya kan Neji masih hidup atau mati hmmmm Author juga masih bingung Neji mati apa gak kayaknya sih nanti Author buat Neji masih hidup plus darahnya tuh ngandung penangkal virus yang nyebar itu **

**Chapter 3 : Rescue...**

"APA!" Pekik mereka berdua

"Bisa kah kalian tidak berteriak , kalian membuat kuping ku sakit.." Shikamaru mengorek-ngorek kupingnya yang sakit akibat pekikan Naruto dan Sasuke..

"Tapi kenapa harus kita yang harus mengevakuasi penduduk" Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa harus mereka yang mengevakuasi penduduk padahal kan mereka hanya polisi yang ditugaskan untuk membekuk perampok dan menertibkan kehidupan di masyarakat

"Karena markas pusat tidak percaya kenyataan bahwa memang ada zombie" Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Hn jadi begitu,baiklah kita akan mengevakuasi penduduk"Tukas Sasuke

"Tidak secepat itu,lebih baik kalian melihat ini"Ino memutar layar monitor komputernya kehadapan mereka bertiga

"Kami-sama apa yang terjadi" Shikamaru shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Lihat lebih jelas lagi" Ino memperbesar gambaran yang berasal dari CCTV di sekitar kota

"Sial tidak kusangka ,mayat-mayat itu sudah mengivasi sebagian kota" Shikamaru mengebrak meja yang ada di hadapan nya

"Sebaiknnya kita harus segera mengevakuasi penduduk"Ujar Shikamaru

"lebih baik kita menggunakan mobil lapis baja saja" Naruto mengusulkan

"Aku akan menjemput Sakura" Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di meja

"Tunggu Sasuke itu berbahaya, apa kau tidak lihat Maya-mayat itu sudah menginvasi sebagian Kota"Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli aku akan menyelamatkan Sakura" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di pundaknya

"Tunggu Sasuke aku ikut dengan mu "Naruto menyusul Sasuke

"Naruto,Sasuke tunggu kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah"Shikamaru memanggil mereka berdua

"Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan Sakura"Sasuke berhenti berjalan

"Baiklah kita akan menyelamatkan Sakura mu tapi dengan Syarat kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke kau bawa mobil lapis baja dan kau lindungi aku, aku akan menggunaka truck pengangkut barang" Shikamaru mengistruksikan Sasuke untuk menggunakan mobil lapis baja

"Naruto kau lindungi kami menggunakan senjata yang berada di mobil lapis baja"

"Siap.." Jawab Naruto antusias

"Baik kita akan mempersenjatai diri kita berkumpul 5 menit lagi"

"BAIK" Jawab mereka berdua

**NARUTO POV'S **

Aku pun mempersenjatai diriku , sambil menggunakan rompi anti peluru aku pun berfikir untuk memberi tahu kan Hinata aku akan keluar sebentar

Lalu aku pun memasuki ruangan kesehatan

"Hinata apa kau sedang tidur"

"engghhh tidak Naruto,memang ada apa"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya akan keluar sebentar untuk mengecakuasi penduduk"

"Ehhh memangnya apa yang terjadi " Hinata mendudukan dirinya di ranjang

"Para mayat hidup menginvasi sebagian kota ini"

"APA.!" Pekik Hinata

"Hei tidak usah berteriak" Naruto menutup kupingnya

"Gomen, Naruto aku akan membantu mengevakuasi penduduk"Hinata turun dari ranjang

"Jangan Hinata di sana berbahaya,kau bisa ma-"

"Ssstttt aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga ingin mencari Neji-Nii"Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto

"Hhhhh Baiklah tapi kau harus menunggu di mobil saja"

"Baiklah" Jawab Hinata

**NARUTO POV'S END**

"Hei Naruto apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu" Shikamaru menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata

"Maksudmu Hinata" Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunnya

"Iya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan ikut bersama kita"

"Ia ingin mencari kakaknya "

"memangnya kakaknya berada di mana?"

"Jika tidak salah Kakaknya berada di gedung yang tadi"

"Bukan kah gedung itu sudah berisi mayat hidup " Sasuke menyela

"memang" Timpa Shikamaru

"Kemungkinan Kakak mu hidup sangat kecil Hinata" Naruto melirik kearah Hinata

"Aku tau"Hinata menundukan kepalanya

"Hhhhh baiklah, kalian gunakan Radio ini sebagai media komunikasi tempelkan ini di kuping kalian dan microphone ini sejajarkan dekat mulut kalian" Shikamaru memberikan mereka radio

"Baiklah aku akan memandu kalian dari sini" Ino menggunakan headphone agar bisa berkomunikasi

" Oke ayo kita berangkat" Seru Naruto

"Dan Ino tolong kau hubingi team Anbu " Shikamaru menyusul Naruto

"Baik"jawab Ino

"Emmm satu lagi Ino tolong kau hubungi personil yang lain,yang sedang mengajar di akademi polisi,dan suruh mereka membawa kendaraan berat seperti mobil lapis baja dan Tank"

Ino hanya menganguk

Naruto, Sasuke,Dan Hinata memasuki mobil lapis baja Sasuke mengemudi dan Naruto menggunaka machine gun yang berada di atas

Shikamaru pun memasuki truck pengangkut barang dan ia menghubungi Sasuke dan Naruto " lindungi aku Naruto, Sasuke kau mengemudi di depan aku di belakang"

"Baik" Jawab mereka berdua

Tak lama kemudian pun mereka mulai bergerak dan menuju ke tempat Sakura

**SKIP TIME**

Di tempat Sakura mereka menemukan banyak zombie yang berkeliaran

"Naruto lindungi aku , aku akan masuk ke dalam " Ujar Sasuke sambil menyiapkan Uzi nya

" Siap" Naruto mengokang machine gun

" Shikamaru aku akan masuk ke dalam gedung kau berhati-hati lah terhadap zombie-zombie itu" Sasuke berbicara lewat Radio

"**Baik, dan satu lagi Sasuke cepatlah karena sepertinya Zombie-zombie itu menuju kemari"**Jawab Shikamaru dari ujung sana

"Baik aku akan bergegas menjemput Sakura dan kita segera keluar dari tempat ini" Jawab Sasuke

"Naruto kau jaga tempat ini jangan sampai para zombie itu masuk kedalam apartment ini"

"Iya Teme kau cerewet sekali cepat jemput Sakura dan kita segera pergi dari sini" Gerutu Naruto

**SKIP TIME**

**SASUKE POV'S**

Aku berada di lantai 4 tempat di mana kamar Sakura berada Lalu aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada zombie setelah kukira aman aku langsung menuju ke pintu yang bernomor 401

Aku buka pintunya dan aku tidak dapat menemukan apa pun, aku pun menulusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini untuk menemukan Sakura tapi tidak ada apa-apa di ruangan ini lalu aku menelusuri lantai 4 dan tidak ada apa-apa tidak ada seseorang pun. Apa mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat ini

Aku pun baru teringat kenapa tidak ku telpon saja dari tadi, lalu kuhubungi ponselnya tak lama terdengar suara Sakura dari seberang sana kudengar suaranya seperti orang ketakutan lalu aku menanyakan di mana lokasinya berada ternyata dia berada di Konoha Mall center katanya dia bersama beberapa penduduk yang mengungsi dan yang lebih parah adalah di depan pintu terdapat banyak zombie

Lalu ku putuskan sambungan dan segera turun ke tempat di mana Naruto dan Shikamaru berada

**SASUKE POV'S END**

" TEME kau berada di mana cepatlah turun zombie ini terus berdatangan" Naruto menembaki zombie yang mendekat

"Sabar Dobe aku sedang turun ke sana" Sasuke berlari turun di tangga

"Apa kau membawa Sakura,Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak Sakura berada di Konoha Mall Center,bersama beberapa penduduk" Sasuke menembaki Zombie yang masuk lewat Pintu Lobby

"Baik lah kita akan menuju ke Konoha Mall Center"

Sementara di tempat Naruto dan Hinata

"Sialan mereka tidak ada habisnya"Naruto menembaki Zombie

Hinata hanya diam saja mengamati zombie yang terlihat olehnya lewat kaca depan di mobil

'_**CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK...'**_ " sial sekarang apa lagi" Naruto mengerutu karena senjatanya macet

"Sial di mana senjata ku" Naruto mencari-cari senjatanya, "Hinata apa kau melihat senjata ku"

"Tidak " Hinata mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Naruto lihat" Hinata menunjuk kearah kaca

Mata naruto terbelalak melihat apa yang berada di depan sana rombongan zombie yang mendekat

'Kami-sama bantu kami'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh minna-san sorry chapter ini hancur lebur dan lain-lain**

**Ini karena author apdet kilat jadi bahasanya masih kayak gini dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya**

**Minna-san Author mau buat Fict baru nih judulnya WHY? Nah ceritanya kayak gini**

**Naruto nikah ama Hinata tapi pas malam pertama Hinata belom mau melakukan 'ITU' truss ke besokan harinya pas Hinata ketemu sama Kiba di semacam Bar gitu nah si Kiba itu mabok, Karena Hinata orangnya baik jadinya di bantuin kan pas pulang nah gak sengaja Hinata tuh ngelakuin itu sama Kiba truss Naruto tau kalo Hinata ngelakuin itu sama Hinata...**

**Nah ada yang bisa bantu gak buatin Summary nya**

**Dan terima kasih untuk minna-san yang mau baca FICT abal Author Ini**

**Buat review kayaknya belum bisa di bales sekarang mungkin Chapter depan**

**Bocoran Chapter depan **

**Ntar dateng perang dunia ke – 3 dan dateng orang idiot(Maniak senjata)  
**

**Nah ini teka teki buat reader silahkan di pikirkan sendiri pokonya perangnya itu bantuin si Naruto**

**hime-chan1301**

**Bandung, 03 agustus 2012**

**Seringai iblis KHU..KHU..KHU**

**Review dong jangan Cuma baca #GEPLAKED**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hy minna Author abal balik lagi cya,mohon maaf kan saya karena gak bisa apdet kilat karena ada beberapa masalah di dunia nyata#NYATA NYAT NYATA NYATA kyk di Chalkzone CKCKCKCK**

**APOCALYPSE**

**DISCLAIMER:NARUTO... kembali kan Naruto padaku hiks...hiks...hiks#Author di masukin ke kandang zombie**

**Genre:Romance,Horror**

**Pairing: Author X Hinata #di rasengan Naruto,**

**Naruto:Hinata adalah milikku#Sambil meluk pinggang Hinata**

**Hinata: Naruto-Kun #Hinata blushing tingkat akut**

**Yosh mari kita lanjutkan **

**Chapter 4: arrives **

'Kami-sama bantu kami' Naruto berdoa dalam hati

"**Kau merindukan kami, heh Naruto?" **Suara seseorang lewat Radio

Lalu saat Naruto melihat kedepan para zombie yang mendekat sudah hancur lebur karena sebuah ledakan,Naruto keluar dengan di iringi Hinata.

Saat di luar ia melihat 2 helikopter,5 tank dan puluhan Humvee

Saat ia melihat ke atas ia melihat seorang dengan tato segitiga dan seorang dengan masker

"Kiba,dan errrrrr siapa kau"

Orang bermasker itu hanya Sweatdrop dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto

"Apa kau lupa dengan ku Naruto"

"Tunggu hei kau kan Kakashi-sensei"Naruto tidak percaya siapa yang berada di sebelah Kiba ternyata adalah instrukturnya saat masih di Akademi Polisi

"Yo Naruto lama tidak berjumpa "

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan di sini" Naruto berntanya pada Kakashi

"Heh apa yang aku lakukan di sini tentu saja membantu kalian" Lalu Kakashi menyuruh Pilot helicopter untuk mendarat

Lalu helicopter yang di naiki Kiba dan Kakashi mendarat di jalan

Naruto , Sasuke,Shikamaru ,dan Hinata menghampiri Kiba dan Kakashi

"Jadi tim Anbu sudah sampai ya?" Shikamaru mengurut tengkuknya

"Hah tim Anbu, Apa itu tim Anbu" Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru

"Tim Anbu adalah tim yang di latih khusus di bawah pemerintahan president"Shikamaru menjelaskan

Naruto hanya menganguk pertanda mengerti

"Jadi Kakashi-sensei adalah anggota Tim Anbu ya?"

"Lebih tepatnnya aku adalah Komandanya" Kakashi mengkoreksi jawaban Naruto

"Komandan ya,EHHHHH ko-ko-mandan"Naruto terpekik kaget mendegar bahwa Kakashi adalah komandan Tim Anbu

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendegar pekikan Naruto

"Dasar Naruto" Shikamaru menguman dalam Hati

"Lebih baik kita segera ke Konoha Mall Center" Sasuke berujar

"Memang kau ada perlu apa pergi ke sana"Kakashi mengererutkan dahinnya

"Di sana ada tunangan ku dan beberapa penduduk" Sasuke menjelaskan

"Baik lah" Kakashi menyetujui

"Lalu kau siapa Nona"Kakashi menatap Hinata

"Aku Hyuga Hinata salam kenal"Hinata menjabat tangan Kakashi

"Kakashi Hatake"Kakashi membalas jabatan tangan Hinata

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sana,Sakura bilang mereka di kepung oleh para zombie"Sasuke menyela pembicaraaan

"Baiklah kita akan bergegas ke sana"Kakashi melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata

"Baik " Jawab mereka bertiga serentak

Mereka pun berangkat menuju ke Konoha mall center, tidak beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di depan Konoha Mall Center. Tepat seperti yang di bicarakan Sakura mereka di kepung Oleh segerumbulan Zombie

"Sial tak kusangka jumlah mereka banyak sekali"Kakashi mengamati dari atas Helikopter

"Baik kalian ada yang punya ide" Kakashi berkata di radio

"**Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka"**Shikamaru berkata lewat Radio

"Tapi bagaimana?"Naruto bertanya

"Pancing mereka dengan klakson"

"Kakashi-San tolong suruh seluruh anggota mu memebunyikan klakson"

"Dimengerti"Jawab Kakashi

"Semua unit harap membunyikan Klakson sekarang,dan bersiap lah menebak "Kakashi member perintah

"SIAP KOMANDAN"Jawab semua unit serentak

'**TINNNNNNNN...TINNNNNNNNNN...**' Bunyi suara klakson

"Sepertinya berhasil , Baik lah semua bersiap lah mereka datang"Kakashi menatap zombie yang bergerak ke arah mereka

"Dan hati-hati jangan menembak kearah gedung"Kakashi mengokang senjata helicopter

'**DORR...DRRTTTTT..DOORRRRRR...DUARRRR'**Bunyi suara tembakan yang keluar dari senjata-senjata

"Sepertinya mereka sudah habis"Shikamaru memasukan Revolvernya ke dalam sarung di pinggangnya

"Baik lah kita akan masuk ke dalam KNC(Singkatan Konoha Mall Center)"Sasuke berbicara di Radio

Naruto dan Shikamaru menganguk,"Kakashi-San tolong jaga perimeter ini kami bertiga akan mengevakuasi penduduk yang berada di dalam sana"Sasuke mengambil Ak-47 di dalam mobil lapis baja,Lalu ia mengambil Shotgun dan Handgun Shotgun di berikan kepada Shikamaru dan Handgun untuk Naruto

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya sudah di jawab oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu

"Untuk berjaga-jaga"Sasuke memberikan Shotgun ke pada Shikamaru dan Handgun kepada Naruto

"Hei kenapa kau hanya memberikanku Handgun"Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang memegang Shotgun

"Diamlah Naruto,lagipula ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga"Shikamaru mendegus kesal,Naruto hanya diam saja

"Cepat kita segera masuk dan evakuasi penduduk"Sasuke berjalan menuju ke pintu KNC di ikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru

Mereka pun masuk kedalam tak lama berjalan mereka melihat Sakura dan beberapa orang lain yang sedang bersembunyi,Sakura langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke

"Sasuke-Kun aku takut HIKSS..."Sakura terisak di dada Sasuke,Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura lembut lalu berkata

"Cup cup sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura aku ada di sini","**EHEM...**Hei Teme jangan bermesraan di sini lebih baik kita mengevakuasi penduduk"Naruto melipat tangan nya di depan dada

Mau tidak mau Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura,Sasuke mendengus kesal karena harus acara pelukannya di rusak oleh Naruto.

Mereka pun mengevakuasi penduduk namun ada satu orang yang mengganjal pikiran Naruto'**Orang itu kenapa mata nya mirip dengan Hinata ahh itu mungkin hanya kemungkinan saja'**Batin Naruto,Naruto pun melanjutkan mengevakuasi lama para penduduk pun sudah di ungsikan tinggal menunggu perintah selanjutnnya

"Yosh semua penduduk sudah di ungsikan tinggal menunggu perintah selanjutnnya"Naruto mengepalkan tangganya ke udara karena merasa senang

"Jangan senang dulu Dobe,Kita masih harus mengungsikan orang lain yang selamat"

"Heh jadi kita masih harus mengungsikan yang lain ya"Naruto menghela nafas karena ia pikir pekerjaan nya telah selesai,Lalu lampu pun menyala di atas kepala Naruto

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh tim Anbu saja,Bukan kah kita harus kembali ke markas"Naruto menyeringai di dalam hatinnya

Sasuke hanya diam saja nampaknnya ia sedang memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi,Naruto yang melihat usulan nya bekerja langsung menambahkan

"Lagipula kan Ino hanya sendiri yang berada di markas,bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ino"Naruto menyeringai kecil tanpa disadari Sasuke

"Perkataan mu ada benarnya juga Dobe,Baik lah aku akan membicarakn ini dengan Shikamaru dan Kakashi-San"Sasuke menuju tempat di mana Shikamaru dan Kakashi berada,Nampak Shikamaru dan Kakashi sedang membincangkan sesuatu

"Ahhhh di sana rupannya kau Sasuke"Kakashi melirik kearah Sasuke,Sasuke hanya berguman denga huruf konsonan favoritn nya#DIlempar

"Jadi apa yang kau mau Sasuke"Shikamaru to the point

"Aku dan Naruto akan kembali ke markas"Sasuke menjawab dengan nada serius

Shikamaru mengganguk setuju"Bagus lah kalau begitu tanpa aku suruh pun kalian akan pergi ke sana"

"Ino apa kau di sana"Shikamaru berbicara lewat Radio

"**Ya aku ada di sini, ada apa?" **Jawab Ino dari seberang sana

"Bisa kau lihat sudah sejauh mana Zombie-Zombie itu berada"

"**Baik aku akan mengecek nya"**

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Ino dari ujung sana

"**Shikamaru ini gawat"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh minna-san apdet nih#geplaked**

**Author:Aduh sakit#megang-megang muka yang kena sandal kyk jiraiya**

**Reader:Siapa suruh apdet telat**

**Author:Gomen Ne laptop author di pinjem pacar Author buat bikin tugas jadi gak bisa buat fic plus ini fic buat nya pake system SKS jadi mungkin abal dan pendek**

**Yang penting kan udah apdet CKCKCK**

**Buat FIC Author yang saya mau buat baru itu belum sempet di bikin karena jadwal author yang padat dan belum sempat membuat HOHOHO**

**Sekian dari saya#PLAK**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,07 Aug. 13**

**Iblis cengegesan Khu...Khu...Khu**

**Don't just read but review too#MAKSA**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOSH...HOSH...HOSH Author di kejar kejar para massa karena author nyolong ketupat di masjid ckckckckc**

**Oooo iya buat yang merayakan idul fitri selamat ya Author kurang tau ini yang ke berapa syawal sma tahun ke berp CYA author kan tidak merayakan#PLAK**

**Ketupat mana nih di rumah Author gak ada ketupat sedihnnya tapi untungnya di rumah pacar Author lagi pada makan ketupat pake rendang yummy hoho author ngacir ke rumah pacar XD**

**APOCALYPSE**

**Disclaimer:oke oke Naruto milik masashi-sama dan sekarang keluarkan saya dari sini#dalem kandang zombie**

**Pairing:NARUTO X HINATA#hinata punya Author**

**Naruto:Kau bilang apa tadi #Naruto jadi bijuu mode truss buat rasen shuriken**

**Author:Aku gak bilang apa apa kok DEMI TUHAAANNNNN...?**

**Naruto:Rasen shuriken#Ngelempar rasen shuriken ke author**

**Author :Kyaaaaaaaaa...**

**Chapter 5:Trouble**

'**Shikamaru ini gawat'**

"Ada apa Ino cepat katakan"Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berbicara lewat radio nya

'**Zombie-zombie itu mendekat kearah markas'**Terdengar suara Ino panik "Baiklah Ino jangan panik aku akan menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membantu mu"Naruto yang mendegar pembicaraan Shikamaru dan Ino langsung menuju ke mobil lapis baja "Sasu Teme kau ikut apa tidak"Naruto berbicara lewat radio memanggil Sasuke

"Hn"Jawab Sasuke enteng

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil lapis baja, Naruto menyetir di depan dan di sebelahnya ada Hinata "Hinata apakah Kakak mu bermata sama dengan mu"

"Semua keturunan Hyuga memiliki mata yang sama"Hinata menjawab

"Memang nya kenapa Naruto-Kun"Hinata bertanya pada Naruto dengan embel-embel 'KUN'

"Tidak hanya saja,arghhh sudah kah lupakan saja"Naruto mengacak rambut kuning nya frustrasi

Situasi pun menjadi canggung karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tepat di tengah jalan mereka melihat banyak rombongan Zombie yang menutupi jalan. "Sial bagaimana cara melewati mereka,Jumlahnya sangat banyak"Naruto mengumpat kesal

"Dobe mati kan lampu mobil"Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Naruto

"Teme kau mengagetkanku"Naruto memegang dadanya karena kaget

"Cepat mati kan"

"Iya-iya"Jawab Naruto sambil mengerutu

"Lalu bagaimana Ini Teme,Kita tidak bisa melewati mereka terlalu berbahaya"Naruto tampak cemas dengan keadaan Ini

"Coba kau hubungi Ino"Sasuke menyarankan Naruto

"Ide bagus"

"Hei Ino apa kau berada di sana,Bisa kau bantu kami mencari cara agar dapat melewati rombongan Zombie ini"Naruto berbicara lewat radio yang ada di depan mulut nya yang tersambung ke telinga

"**Di mana lokasi mu Naruto aku akan mencoba mencarikan mu jalan"**Jawab Ino di seberang sana

"Aku berada di jalan Gatot Subrotot#BLETAK cut cut siapa bilang jalan Gatot

Naruto:Lu yang bikin naskah nya

Author:Enak aja siapa bilang#Nyembunyiin naskah nya di balik punggung sambil bersiul

Naruto:Kauuu... RASENGANNN...

TINGGALKAN YANG DI ATAS TADI

"Aku berada di jalan Kitsune tepatnya di depan Konoha Park"Naruto mendeksripsikan Lokasi nya

"..." tidak ada jawaban ino

"Errrr Ino lewat mana"

"**Sabar Baka aku sedang mencari jalan"**Ino berteriak di radio

"**JANGAN BERTERIAK DI RADIO SIALAN YANG MENDEGAR BUKAN NARUTO SAJA INO"**Bentak Shikamaru di ujung dunia Opsss maksudnya di tempat lain

"**Gomen Hehehe"**Ino cengegesan

"Hei Ino jadi aku harus lewat mana" Naruto menampilkan tampang masam karena mendegar Shikamaru yang memerahi Ino

"**Kau putar arah mu lalu ada took bunga belok kanan setelah belok kanan BLA BLA BLA"**

"Aku mengerti"Naruto pun mengikuti instruksi Ino,Tak lama mereka pun sampai di markas mereka langsung masuk untuk menemui Ino

"Hei Ino apakah anggota yang lain sudah datang?"Tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri Ino

"Belum seperti nya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan,sebaiknnya kalian mempersenjatai diri dan membuat pertahan di markas ini"Ino menatap kearah mereka berdua namun tatapan Ino berhenti pada seorang gadis

"Hinata apa itu kau"Mulut Ino menganga karena tidak percaya

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan di sini"Mata Hinata terbelalak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya

"Jadi kalian sudah kenal satu sama lain" Naruto menatap Ino dan Hinata bergantian

"Aku dan Hinata adalah teman sekelas saat SMA dulu "Ino menjelaskan,Lalu Naruto memandang kea rah hanya menggaguk sambil tersenyum manis namun ada sesuatu yang bergelojak di dalam tubuh Naruto saat melihat Hinata tersenyum manis

"Simpan saja percakapan kalian untuk nanti kita harus mempersenjatai markas dulu"Potong Sasuke

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk "Ino apa yang mau kau lakukan?"Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan satu alis nya

"Aku akan membantu kalian" Ino menjawab

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau berada di komputer saja lagi pula Shikamaru kan sedang mengevakuasi penduduk lain,bisa saja ia membutuhkan mu" Sasuke mendorong Ino untuk duduk di kursinya kembali,Ino mengembunkan pipi nya dan melipat tangan di depan dada tanda ia kesal

"Ino-chan tidak boleh begitu kata Sasuke-san benar lagipula di luar sana mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu pada Shikamaru-san"Hinata menasehati Ino sambil tersenyum tipis

"Baik lah"Ino lalu memakai lagi headphone nya yang sempat ia lepas

"Dobe lindungi aku,aku akan memasang senjata yang di control menggunaka camera di sekeliling markas"Sasuke menuju kearah gudang bawah tanah sedangkan Naruto langsung menuju kearah tempat penyimpanan senjata

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu di dekat komputer pusat

"Sial aku hanya menemukan tiga machine gun saja"Sasuke mengumpat kesal sambil menaruh machine gun itu di atas meja

"Hmmmmm"Naruto berpikir layaknnya detektif yang mengurut dagunnya

"Ahhh aku ada ide, Bagaimana jika kau taruh satu di belakang satu di kiri dan satu di kanan dan di depan pintu gunakan mobil lapis baja saja"Naruto mengusulkan

"Tumben otak mu bekerja Dobe"Sasuke berujar dengan nada berujar,Perempat siku-siku muncul di kening Naruto,"APA YANG KAU BILANG TADI TEME"Naruto hendak menjitak kepala tomat milik Sasuke opsss kepala pantat ayam milik Sasuke namun kepala nya sudah di jitak oleh Ino terlebih dahulu

"Adaw Ino kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku"Naruto mengusap kepala nya yang mucul benjol setinggi puncak Everest

"DIAM KAU BAKA SEKARANG JUGA BANTU SASUKE MEMASANG SENJATA ITU"Ino berteriak di depan muka Naruto dengan air bah yang muncrat-muncrat ke muka Naruto

Naruto yang takut akan mendapat bogem mentah dari Ino pun mau tidak mau harus menuruti perkataan Ino

"Ino-chan apa kau tidak terlalu keras dengan Naruto-kun"Hinata menghampiri Ino yang sedang mencak-mencak kaki di lantai dan mengumpat sebuah nama buah yakni ledekan untuk Naruto HInata yang melihat ini seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu Hinata memegang pundak Ino

"Sudah lah Ino-chan kau terlihat seperti orang gila bila seperti itu"Hinata terkikik geli karena melihat Ino semakin gusar karena di katai 'Seperti Orang gila'

"Ohhh ya Hinata apa kau sudah dengar bahwa Sakura akan menikah bulan depan"Ino mengganti topic pembicaraan sambil memandang Hinata

"Ehhhh Sakura-chan akan menikah tapi dengan siapa?"Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalannya

"Jadi kau belum dengar ya Sakura akan menikah!"

"Dan dia akan menikah dengan banci taman lawang#BUAGHHHH AUTHOR DI SHANNARO SAKURA"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yosh sudah apdet hoho sebenernya nih fic udh selesai dari sore tapi kebetulan author juga lagi nulis fic baru dan belum menemukan judul yang tepat hoho mungkin fic yang baru bakal apdet setengah jam setelah fic ini di publish so yang berminat membaca silahkan nanti cari aja sendiri XP**

**Dan maaf karena fic ini Cuma seiprit padahal author sudah berusaha membuat yang panjang tapi gagal plus ini masih banyak TYPO'S nya HIKS...**

**Sekian dari saya hoho**

**Hime-chan1301**

**Seringai Iblis KHU...KHU...KHU**

**Don't just read but review too#PLAK XD**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yosh update again huftttt capek oi gimana fic yang baru bagus gak hoho kalo kata aku garing dan masih banyak typo -_-" **

**APOCALYPSE**

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto **

**Genre:Romance,Horror**

**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

**Note:Di sini ada sedikit perubahan jadi Hinata,Ino,Sakura Temen deket Pas SMA oke jadi umurnya sama**

CHAPTER 6 : incoming horde

"Dan dia menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke"Ino mengeluarkan puppy eyes sambil membayangkan Sasuke

"Ehhh maksud mu Sasuke yang tadi"

"Betul Hinata"Ino mengigit bantal, entah ia dapat bantal dari mana

**NARUTO POV'S**

Sial sekali diriku acara di marahi Ino segala,dasar orang itu lihat saja nanti aku masukan ia ke dalam kandang singa KHU...KHU...KHU

"Hei Teme bisa kah kau cepat sedikit aku capek menunggu mu"Aku menggerutu karena sudaht 20 menit ia memasang satu senjata tapi tidak selesai-selesai juga sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan kenapa lama sekali memasang senjata saja

"Sabar lah Dobe memasang senjata ini tidak lah mudah jika salah sedikit saja senjata ini tidak dapat digunakan"Sasuke menggunakan Kunci inggris entah untuk apa

Aku pun membuang muka,lalu aku melihat ke sekeliling tempat ini kenapa sangat sepi yah bahkan seperti nya suara orang atau binatang pun tidak ada kemana mereka,

Di kejauhan aku dapat melihat rombongan orang banyak namun semakin dekat aku dapat melihat bahwa mereka tidak bernyawa atau lebih jelas nya sudah menjadi Zombie

Ohhhh sial dari kanan dan kiri pun ada bagaimana ini si Teme itu juga belum selesai merakit senjata itu

"Hei Teme kita kedatangan tamu sebaiknya kau mempercepat merakit senjata itu"Aku berlari menuju ke mobil lapis baja untuk memakirkan nya di depan pintu masuk,Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil lapis baja lalu memakirkan nya di depna pintu masuk,Dan aku langsung bersiaga di depan senjata mobil ini

Aku menghubungi Sasuke lewat radio yang masih tertempel di kuping ku

"Sasuke apa sudah selesai"Aku bertanya lewat Radio

"Sedikit lagi tinggal memasang senjata di sisi kiri markas"

"Baik lah tapi bisa dipercepat sedikit mungkin mayat-mayat ini akan sampai ke sini dalam waktu 5 menit"Zombie-zombie yang menuju kemari mungkin berjarak 800 M dari markas

"Hn aku mengerti dan jangan menembak sebelum aku selesai memasang senjata ini"

4 menit kemudian aku melihat semua senjata sudah di rakir oleh Sasuke,Lalu ia bilang agar untuk menunggu sebentar dan ia kaan masuk dan memproses senjata itu.'Dasar si teme itu begini aja lama sekali'Batinku

"Hei Teme cepat sedikit mereka sudah sangat dekat"Aku mengarahkan machine gun yang ku pegang ke arah para zombie itu

"**Sabar Dobe ini sedang di proses"**Sasuke membalas lewat Radio

"**Sudah selesai Dobe"**

"Yosh pergi lah ke neraka kantung mayat"Umpat ku sambil menembak mayat-mayat itu,Aku melihat ke kanan kiri dan belakang senjata yang di rakit Sasuke sedang menembaki Zombie juga,Namun Sial untuk ku peluru senjata ini habis untung saja ada cadangan nya tapi memasang amunisi senjata ini akan memakan waktu 20 detik dan para mayat itu sudah mendekat beruntung kau menemukan sebuah granat lalu aku mengambil granat itu lalu ku tarik pelatuknya dan kulempar kea rah zombie-zombie itu,beberapa zombie di barisan depan hancur lebur aku langsung cepat-cepat memasang amunisi

Setelah amunisi terpasang aku langsung menembak para mayat hidup itu lagi

**NARUTO POV'S END**

**HINATA POV'S **

Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu Ino di tempat ini dan yang paling membuat ku senang adalah akhirnya Sakura dapat menemukan pasangan hidup,

Aku menghela nafas panjang karena mungkin aku saja yang belum mendapat pasangan,tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Naruto, 'Ehhhh kenapa aku memikirkan Naruto sebenar nya aku ini kenapa'

**HINATA POV'S END**

Tak lama kemudian semua zombie pun berhaasil dimusnahkan

"Akhirnya mereka habis juga"Naruto merentangkan tanganya ke udara untuk meregangkan otot-otonya yang lelah

"Yosh sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam"Naruto keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke dalam,sampai di dalam ia melihat Ino,Sasuke ,dan Hinata saat ia memandang Hinata ia sedikit memberikan senyum tipis 'Ternyata Hinata manis juga ya'Batin Naruto

"Hinata-chan kau sedang apa"Naruto menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hinata

"Ehhh Naruto-kun,Aku sedang melihat-lihat majalah ini saja kok"Hinata mengganti arah pandang nya kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

Tiba-tiba saja entah karena apa jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya 'Ada apa ini kenapa jantung ku jadi berdebar-debar Karena melihat Hinata tersenyum'Naruto hanya terbengong sambil berbatin ria

"Errrr Naruto-kun kok bengong"Hinata mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya di depan muka Naruto,Naruto tersadar dari lamunan nya "Ehhh tidak apa apa hehehehe"Naruto tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal,Hinata terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang salah tingkah itu

"Ehem seperti nya ada yang sedang berduaan nih"Tiba-tiba saja muncul Ino didepan mereka berdua

"Ino kau mengagetkanku saja!"Naruto memegang dada nya untuk menenagkan debar jantung akibat di kagetkan Ino

"Kukira tadi ada Sadako ternyata,lebih buruk dari Sadako"Naruto mengatakan itu kepada Ino dengan nada menghina

"KAU, AWAS KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO" Ino mengejar-ngejar Naruto ala Tom & Jerry,Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa cekikikan melihat kedua orang itu

"Hei Dobe sekarang bukan waktunya bermain kejar-kejaran kita harus membuat barricade di sekeliling markas,dan membuat beberapa jebakan"Sasuke menarik rompi anti peluru Naruto

"Teme lepaskan aku,aku bisa jalan sendiri"Naruto berontak dari tarikan Sasuke

"Diam Dobe jika aku melepaskan mu bisa saja kau melarikan diri"Sasuke menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto untuk membantu nya membuat barricade dan jebakan

"Iya-iya aku tidak akan kabur"Sasuke melepaskan tanga nya dari rompi Naruto

Mereka pun membuat barricade dan memasang beberapa C5 dan Ranjau,tetapi hanya jalan yang dari utara saja yang tidak di pasang ranjau karena mungkin Nanti anggota lain nya dan Shikamaru akan melewati jalan itu

Mereka pun selesai memasang barricade dan jebakan namun dari arah timur terdengar suara sirene mobil polisi

"Ehhh Sasuke kau dengar suara sirene"Naruto mengelap pelipisnya yang bercucuran keringat

"Gawat Dobe suara itu dari arah timur"Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Timur sambil mencabut pisau nya yang berada di kantung tepat di dada nya

"Hei Teme tunggu akau"Naruto mengejar Sasuke

"Hei berhenti jangan lewat situ"Sasuke berteriak sambil melambai lambai kan tangan nya

Naas mobil itu tidak berhenti Sasuke pun berlari menuju ke ranjau itu,Tapi mobil itu tinggal berjarak 500 M lagi dan jarak ia dan ranjau masih sedikit jauh

"HEI berhenti ada Ranjau "Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaga

Mobil itu semakin mendekat

200 M

150 M

100 M

50 M

**CRINGGGGG... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**YOSH selesai juga hadeuh masih aja belum bisa bikin fic yang di atas 1K atau 2K ssedihnya diriku hiks... **

**Yosh di review ada yang nanya kan kok belum ada romance buat Naruhina **

**Nah romance nya mungkin nanti di beberapa chapter kedepan atau mungkin chapter 7 kali yah hehehe hime tidak tahu XP dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau fav,follow,dan review**

**Maaf yang review belum sempat dib alas karena hime lagi sibuk nulis fic ini sama yang Shinobi vs zombie jadi belum di bales #Dilempar**

**Sekian dari saya**

**hime-chan1301**

**Bandung,09 Aug. 13**

**Iblis batuk-batuk UHUK-UHUK#kebanyakan ketawa PLAK**

**Don't just read but review too#Geplaked**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yosh saya apdet lagi#pisau melayang ke arah hime**

**Duh gimana nih aku takut di manga asli Hinata gak sama Naruto**

**Aku gk sudi Hinata di pasang sama orang lain**

**APOCALYPSE**

**Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi kishimoto#Hime menyeringai licik**

**Genre:Romance,Horror**

**Pairing:Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning:OOC,TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,DLL**

**Chapter 7: Reinforcement**

**Crinngggggg...**

Suara kabel yang terpasang di ranjau terputus akibat Naruto yang melempar pisau Sasuke ke arah tali yang menyambungkan sepasang ranjau

"Hampir saja,Hei Teme kenapa tidak kau lempar saja tadi"Naruto menyingkir dari jalan karena mobil-mobil polisi itu lewat

"Diam lah"Sasuke menuju kearah pisaunya lalu menyarungkannya di dadanya

Sasuke hendak pergi ke markas namun tanganya di pegang oleh Naruto,"Hei Teme kenapa ranjaunya tidak dipasang lagi"

"Karena bisa saja masih ada yang mau lewat sini dobe,aku akan memastikan jika tidak ada yng lewat sini lagi jika sudah tidak ada kau bisa memasangnya lagi"Naruto yang mendegar penjelasan Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut

"Hei kenapa aku yang harus memasangnnya"Ia protes Karena Sasuke memerintahnya seenak jidat Sakura#PLAK

".."Sasuke tidak menjawab ia malah berjalan menuju markas

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi kesal "Diam di tempat,Pantat aku saja yang masuk ke markas dan kau yang memasang ranjau itu lagi" Naruto berteriak kearah Sasuke

".."Sasuke tidak bergeming

Perempat siku-siku muncul di kepala Naruto ia ingin berteriak lagi tapi sepertinya itu buang-buang tenaga saja,Akhirnya ia pasrah harus menunggu di sini karena Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

**SASUKE POV'S**

Aku berjalan menuju ke gerbang di markas,DI sana aku dapat melihat dua mobil terpakir di depan halaman,Lalu aku masuk ke dalam dan dapat menemukan empat anggota yang lainnya

"Hei Shino,Chouji,Lee,Sai apa ada orang lain akan datang ke arah sini"Aku berjalan menuju ke arah mereka

"Hei Sasuke ternyata rambutmu tidak berubah juga ya"Suara Sai sepertinya menghinaku

"Hei Sai kulit mu pucat sekali, kau sebenarnya manusia atau salah satu mayat itu sih"Hina ku kepada Sai

"Hei sudah hentikan,kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja"Ino menyela sambil mendeathglare ke arahku dan Sai

"Jadi tidak ada ya,Berarti aku akan menyuruh Naruto memasang ranjau itu"Aku langsung menghubungi Naruto lewat radio dan menyuruhnya memasang Ranjau itu

**SASUKE POV'S END**

**NARUTO POV'S**

Dasar si Teme itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku agar aku yang memasang ranjau itu lagi,padahal kan kalau menunggu diluar sendiri itu kan menyeramkan,Aku terus saja mondar-mandir -tiba ada suara besi jatuh Sepertinya itu berasal dari gang di antara gedung itu

Aku menghampiri gedung itu lalu mencari asal suara itu,Ternyata itu hanya suara tikus yang menjatuhkan tutup tempat sampah yang terbuat dari besi.

Pandangan ku berhenti pada sebuah tangga,aku merasa curiga dengan tangga itu,aku pun menaiki tangga itu sepertinya aku sudah menaiki 10 lantai jika kuperkirakan selama menaiki tangga ini selang beberapa lama aku sudah sampai di atap aku dapat melihat asap kebakaran sepertinya dari kota

Lalu aku mengamati sekeliling ternyata tempat ini cocok sebagai tempat memantau yang bagus atau bisa di tempati penembak jitu,Lalu radio ku berbunyi

"**Dobe pasang kembali ranjau di arah timur,sepertinya tidak akan ada yang lewat tempat itu"**Suara Sasuke yang berasal dari Radio

"Hei Sasuke sepertinya memasang ranjau bukan ide yang bagus,Bisa saja penduduk sipil melintasinya"Kataku

"**Kau benar Dobe bisa saja ada penduduk sipil,Baiklah cabut semua ranjau yang kita pasang dan biarkan saja C5 nya karena itu tidak akan meledak jika pemicunya tidak ditekan"**Sasuke membenarkan ucapan ku di radio

"Hai...Hai"Jawab ku malas,Lalu aku turun lewat tangga dan menuju arah barat untuk mengambil ranjau itu,Setelah itu aku menuju kearah selatan untuk mencabut selesai aku langsung menuju markas

**NARUTO POV'S END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV'S**

Naruto masuk ke dalam markas lalu ia menempatkan ranjau itu di meja dan langsung duduk di sofa,Chouji menghampiri Naruto,Chouji menawarkan Naruto keripik langsung menyambar keripik kentang Chouji dan memakanya dengan hanya bisa menatap keripik kentangnya miris

"Hei Naruto kau menyamai Chouji saja"Ino angkat bicara sambil memandang Naruto yang memakan keripik kentang milik Chouji,Naruto melirik kearah Ino lalu Sasuke,Sai,Dan Shino

"Di mana Hinata"Naruto mengunyah keripik kentang lalu memberikan sisanya kepada Chouji lagi

"Dia tadi bilang ingin mandi,tapi aku tidak tau kenapa ia tidak kembali ke sini juga"Kata Ino

"Sudah berapa lama ia mandi"Naruto bertanya dengan perasaan sedikit cemas

"Sekitar 25 menit yang lalu"Naruto segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi setelah mendegar penjelasan Ino

Naruto memasuki kamar mandi lalu ia mencari keberadaan Hinata,Naruto terpaku dengan apa yang ada didepannya Hinata yang sedang berkeramas tanpa ada yang menutupi tubuh putih mulus nya

Hinata yang yang merasakan ada orang di belakangnya langsung menoleh kebelakang,Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Naruto sedang memandaginnya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Naruto langsung pingsang karena melihat pemandangan di depan nya,Hinata langsung menuju kearah loker tempat di mana ia menaruh pakaianya,Setelah memasang semua bajunya ia langsung menghampiri Naruto dan tepat saat itu semua orang menuju ke tempat Hinata

"Hinata apa yang terjadi,Ya ampun apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto"Ino memeperhatikan Naruto yang pingsan

"Dan kenapa mukannya merah begitu"Ujar Ino lagi

BLUSHH

Wajah Hinata langsung memanas menggingat kejadian yang barusam

"E-tto N-Naruto-Kun tidak sengaja melihat ku sedang mandi"Hinata menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH"Pekik semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu

"Tidak kusangka ternyata Dobe itu mesum"Sasuke memandang Naruto sambil geleng-geleng,Chouji dan Shino juga melakukan Hal yang sama

"Wah ternyat selera Naruto tinggi juga ya,Jika di lihat lekuk tubuh Hinat-"Belum sempat Sai melanjutkan ucapannya bogem mentah sudah mendarat di pipi kanan nya

"DIAM KAU MAYAT"Teriak Ino sambil terus mengepalkan Tanganya,Lalu ia menganggkat Said an melemparnya kea rah tong sampah,Sai masuk ke dalam tong sampah dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas

Semua orang yang melihat itu menatap ngeri ke Ino

"Nghhhh"Lengguh Naruto sambil menggeser badannya,dan tidak disangka bahwa Hinata menjadi tumpuan untuk kepala Naruto otomatis kepala Naruto bergerak kearah perut Hinata lalu memegang benda kenyal milik Hinata

**Gyuuuttttt **

Naruto meremas dada Hinata dalam keadaan tidak Sadar

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"Hinata mengjerit

"Ehhhh ada apa ini"Naruto bangun tanpa melepaskan tanganya dari dada Hinata

"JANGA PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU UZUMAKI NARUTO"Ino mengepalkan tanganya dan berkata dengan penekanan di setiap katanya,Lalu Naruto melihat tanganya yang meremas dada Hinata

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun B-biSa L-lep-askan tanganmu"

"Maaf Hinata-chan aku tidak sengaja sungguh"Naruto bersujud di deoan Hinata,Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya di angkat dan melihat Ino yang mengangkatnya

"H-hei I-Ino turunkan aku"Naruto merengek ingin diturunkan sambil menggoyang goyangkan kepalanya

"Rasakan ini MESUUMMMMM"Ino melempar Naruto keluar jendela

"Gyaaaaahhhhh"terdengar suara kaca pecah dibarengi teriakan Naruto

"Ehhhh Naruto-Kun"Hinata berlari menuju jendela untuk melihat Naruto

Naruto pingsang di tempat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf chapter ini gaje -_-V yosh yang penting udah apdet#dilempar bangku dan perabotan lainnya oleh reader**

**Buat yang review terima kasih ya dan maaf saya blom bisa bales XD**

**Hmmmm buat yang nanya **

**Sakura kemana? Sakura ikut sama tim anbu soalnya mobil lapis baja itu kecil #PLAK**

**Bakal ada anak-anak akatsuki gak? Ada kok simak terus aja ceritanya**

**Nah buat romens Naruhina saya bakal buatnya jadi lemon aja yah? Okee?**

**Kalo gak setuju ada lemon bilang aja di review setiap malem saya cek kok,sekalian baca story yang lain XP**

**Hohoho ada yang mau ditanya lagi? Hmm dan masalah Sakura gak ikut Sama Sasuke itu juga gara-gara hime gak terlalu memperhatikan jadi sorry ya -_-V**

**Dan soal ini apdet telat Karena hime keasikan maen game Resident Evil 6 #Dilempar**

**Ahhh satu lagi berhubungan hime mau buat jadi lemon (mungkin tapi liat nanti apa reader mau ?) mungkin bakal telat apdet karena aku harus liat cara pembuatan Fic Lemon#Plak**

**Sekian dari saya**

**hime-chan1301**

**senyum malaikat**

**Bandung,11 Aug. 13**

**Don't just read but review too# SWORD FLYNG TO HIME DIRECTION#PLak bahasa inggris merah aja blagu XP**

**REVIEW YO REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIATUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...**

**SORRY BANGET BUAT PARA READER DAN REAVIEWER INI PIKIRAN BENER2X LAGI STUCKK OKE**

**JADI KALAU ADA SARAN BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN SILAHKAN DISAMPAIKAN LEWAT PM MAUPUN REVIEW DITUNGGUUU... YA (DI TUNGGU SAMPAI BESOK, MINGGU TANGGAL 06 OKTOBER 2013 **

**OKE KEEP CALM AND WAIT FOR MY FICT JAA AND DON'T BLAME ME ABOUT THIS CAUSE I'M JUST A ORDINARY HUMAN WITH A LOW CAPABILITY ABOUT MAKING A STORY (SORRY KALAU INGGRIS KACAU ToT)**


End file.
